


home.

by koemijan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not a reader insert, OOC maybe idk, i love floyd leech where is his event cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koemijan/pseuds/koemijan
Summary: he was his little shrimp's home.
Kudos: 4





	home.

floyd's weight wasn't a problem, when the uncanny alien needs it to keep itself stuck to the bed. the eel's unforeseen tackles were common occurences in their relationship, for he cannot be stopped from doing what he wanted, but this... something felt different. though shrimp paid no mind, brushing that feeling off, and running its' fingers through the teal locks of his hair while enjoying the silence for a while. nothing beats than being held by the arms of your beloved, after all.

"shrimpy." he called out its' name in a muffled voice, face buried within shrimp's neck. "you'll go back home someday, right?"

a look of confusion bloomed on shrimp's countenance due to his question, causing it to stop petting floyd's hair and pondered on his words. "whatever do you mean, floyd?"

the male raised his head from his spot, irises of different hues pierced right through its' odd, yellow eyes while he shot an serious expression towards it. shrimp slightly flinched under his unwavering gaze, still not used with a floyd who seemed to be... genuinely worried? angry? 

"i'm not playing around. you know what i meant." he lowered his head, faces too close as their noses brushed against each others'. "...you'll be gone someday. you'll go back home to your planet, or wherever the hell you came from."

he went quiet for a while, and gave a little squeeze to shrimp's waist. "you'll leave jade and azul soon. you're goin' to leave m―"

a loud sigh interrupts him, adding more pressure to the girl under him, though it never showed any signs of being bothered. it...? going back home? leaving the ones that loved it the most, as much as how it loved them...? not a chance. not even a single thought of that crossed its' mind.

was floyd thinking about this for the entire time? yes or no, it felt like he needed some reassurance.

"floydie... look at me." it whispered softly, yet the said eel boy did not budge from his position.

"come on... please...? just― just look at me for a second."

he reluctantly followed its' little plea, and felt a small hand that crept to his cheek, caressing his smooth skin with its' thumb. he gazed down at it, catching a glimpse of the faint blush that painted its' cheeks.

"who told you that i'm leaving?" 

floyd did not answer, and leaned into its' touch instead. another sigh escaped shrimp, hoping to lift up his mood for the better. "i'm not going home."

"sure you don't." sarcasm hinted in his voice.

"i'm not playing around." shrimp repeated his words a few minutes ago, to which its' lover brought his eyes back to it once again. "you wanna know why...?" 

a smile tugged on the alien's lips. "i'm at home already. with you. you're my home, floyd."

one second.

two seconds.

three seconds.

four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten― the boy's silence is making it feel nervous, wondering how he would react to it. he only stared at it, eyes widened, somewhat stunned by its' statement. "...shrimpy."

"yes, floydie?"

"i love you."

"i love you t― mmph!" before it could finish saying it back, floyd's lips collided with it, both sharing a kiss on his mess of a bed. his left hand gripped on its' waist, while the other traveled up to the back of shrimp's head, pulling it close to erase the distance between them. 

he then pulled away, leaving it to catch some breath as they smiled at each other, even releasing a few giggles.

"stay with me forever."

"always and forever, floyd."


End file.
